Alvin's Special Christmas
by pancham 98
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Alvin wants to do something special for his friends and family. He wants to give them the biggest present ever! But he can't figure out what.
1. What to Do?

December 21st

It was the first day of winter. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were getting ready for Christmas.

In his room, Alvin was watching his Christmas Carol episode where he acts selfish and learned that Christmas is  
about giving, not getting. In the end, Alvin was honored for his good deeds.

"Hmm..." said Alvin. "What can I do to make everyone's Christmas perfect?"  
"Well," Dave said, walking in. "There's no such thing as a perfect Christmas. Why do you ask?"  
"Remember our Christmas Carol episode where I learned that Christmas is about giving? Well, I want to spread that  
attitude to everyone. You know, giving."  
"That's great, Alvin," said Dave.  
"I already have a lot of stuff," said Alvin. "I have a SEGA and Nintendo, four guitars, a state-of-the-art CD stereo player,  
you name it."  
"What about the stuff you don't pay attention to much anymore?" asked Dave. "You can give them to charity."  
"Hmmm..." said Alvin. "Good idea."

...

"Keep, keep, don't need that, keep, I'm okay without this..."  
Alvin goes through his closet finding stuff he can give away to charity.  
"What are you doing?" asked Simon, just coming out of the shower.  
"Looking for stuff I don't use anymore to give to charity," said Alvin.  
"Since when do you do that?" asked Simon.  
"Hey," said Alvin. "I've been making progress in being good all year."  
"Yeah, I know," said Simon, putting on his glasses. "But you don't have to overdo it."  
"I'm not," said Alvin. "I just want everyone to know that I'm not selfish like I was a while ago."  
"Well, okay..." said Simon.  
"By the way," said Alvin. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
"Why?" asked Simon.  
"So I'll know what to get you, silly."  
"Alvin," said Simon. "You don't have to be a better person to spread Christmas spirit. You just be your loving self."  
"Well, I don't wanna be a Scrooge to people," said Alvin. "Christmas is when you give, not get."  
"I know," said Simon. "It's not about money either."  
"Money, schmoney," said Alvin. "Only fools want money. But the poor, that's different. The poor needs money."  
"Alvin, I already know these things," said Simon, putting on his pajamas.  
"Okay then," said Alvin, as he puts the goodwill stuff in boxes. "Do you wanna help or not?"  
"Well..." said Simon. "Oh why not? Like you said. It's Christmas."

Theodore comes into the room.

*Want a plane that loops the loop,  
Alvin wants a hula hoop,  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Oh, Christmas Don't Be Late*

"Ah, the classic," said Alvin. "Never gets old."  
"What about the Christmas song I wrote?" said Simon.  
"Huh?" said Alvin.  
Simon sighs. "I'll play it to you. Can I borrow your acoustic guitar?"  
"By all means," said Alvin.

Here Comes Christmas

Presents and sweet decorations and treats  
And the star on top of the tree  
Christmas Bells ringing and Calorers singing  
And smiles on the faces we see

Here Comes Christmas  
Happiest Time of the Year  
Merry Christmas  
Sing and rejoice Christmas is here

Fireplace glowing and frosty winds blowing  
A winter chill in the air  
Family near you and friendship to cheer you  
And good will to those everywhere

Here Comes Christmas  
Happiest Time of the Year  
Merry Christmas  
Sing and rejoice Christmas is here

"Of course it's a little rough," said Simon. "But what do you think?"  
"Brilliant," said Theodore.  
"I like it," said Alvin. "Better than 'A Comes Before B'."  
"I thought you liked that song, Alvin," said Theodore.  
"Look, I know it's a joke, but I was being selfish in that song," said Alvin.  
"Alvin," said Dave coming in. "I know you were selfish in that song, but I thought it was kinda funny."  
"Really?" asked Alvin. "But what about others?"  
"You know, Alvin," said Dave. "You've been very caring all month, and I like it. But why don't we discuss this tomorrow?"  
"Okay," said Alvin as he gets in bed.  
"Alright, go to sleep, fellas," said Dave.  
"Night, Dave," said The Three Chipmunks.


	2. Pokémon

December 22nd

"Hey Dave?" Alvin called out.

"What's up, Alvin?" asked Dave.

"Have you seen my GameBoy? I want to trade it in at Game Stop since I got a GameBoy Color for my birthday." said Alvin.

"No I haven't," said Dave. "Have you checked your toy box?"

"Only mine," said Alvin. "Hey Simon?"

Simon was in the shower. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where my old GameBoy is?"

"Oh. It's in my computer desk drawer," said Simon. "Look in there."

"Thanks!"

Simon begins to sing in the shower.

*I sit alone in this cafe,

And listen to the song they play,

Reminding me of Yesterday and You...*

"There he goes again," said Alvin, sighing in jealousy. "Why must he be the one who sings like a crooner and Paul McCartney?"

"Alvin," said Dave. "Just be glad that Simon shares the same gift as you and Theodore."

Simon comes out of the shower, still singing.

"Show off," muttered Alvin.

"I heard that," said Simon. "Did you find your old GB?"

"Yeah," said Alvin. "I'm gonna go to Game Stop to trade it in."

"You and your video games, Alvin," said Simon.

...

The Chipmunks are at Game Stop. Lots of Sega Dreamcast stuff, as well as PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and GameBoy stuff is around.

Alvin looks at a flyer about the new Pokémon games: Pokémon Gold and Silver. It's a new generation of Pokémon with new creatures, new gym leaders, and new places.

"Is that the new Pokémon game?" asked Theodore.

"Yep," said Alvin. "Me and Brittany love these games. We traded Pokémon in Red, Blue and Yellow and caught them all. Let me tell you. It wasn't easy."

"You have to use the Game Link Cable to trade Pokémon," said Simon. "Maybe someday you could trade them via Internet. Since it's the year 2000."

Theodore points at the new starters, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chickorita. "Which one do you like? I like the fire one."

"Want my honest opinion, Ted?" Alvin said smiling. "Cyndaquil is the one I like too."

Meanwhile, Dave and Miss Miller secretly get Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver for Alvin and Brittany.

"He's been looking forward for this game for months," said Dave. "He's gonna love it."

"I'm sure they both will love this," said Miss Miller.


End file.
